1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic generator, and more particularly, it relates to an electrostatic generator comprising an electret film.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electrostatic generator comprising an electret film is known in general.
A conventional electrostatic generator is formed by a first substrate, a plurality of electrodes formed on a surface of the first substrate, a second substrate provided so as to be opposed to the electrodes and an electret film made of a resin material such as Teflon (registered trademark), formed on a surface of the second substrate. In this electrostatic generator, a relative position of the electrodes to the electret film is changed, whereby charges induced in the electrodes are changed and the changed charges are outputted as a current.